This invention relates to oar locks that provide for pivoting of an oar shaft about axes offset from the oar shaft centerline and to sculling oar locks with a restraining means consisting of straps or bars that extend across an oar lock to limit the feathering rotation of an oar.
The following patents define mechanisms that are germane to the patentability of the disclosed invention:
______________________________________ 211,899 J. Finn 230,690 E. A. Bennett 416,239 G. W. Roes 555,747 O. O. Storle 2,315,155 R. J. Glissendorf ______________________________________
R. J. Glissendorf and J. Finn illustrate oar locks employing horizontally and vertically offset pivots, with the horizontal pivot mounted on the watercraft.
E. A. Bennett teaches the use of an oar lock employing only a horizontally offset pivot. The horizontal pivot axis of a rotatable mounting head is offset from the axial centerline of the oar shaft. A sleeve, that is fixed to the oar shaft, is rotatably arranged in the head. Pins, projecting from this sleeve, alternatively strike pins, that emanate from the sides of the head. Since the sleeve is fixed to the oar shaft, the pins limit the extent, to which an oar can be turned during feathering.
The oar lock of G. W. Roes utilizes a strap fastened to the oar shaft. The strap passes through a slot in the oar lock. The strap may be moved between the ends of the slot, allowing limited feathering of the oar shaft. The pivot axes are not offset from the axial centerline of the oar shaft. The oar lock pivots in a vertically positioned socket that is fastened to the watercraft.
O. O. Storle introduces an oar lock with the pivot axes and the feathering axis all offset from the axis of the oar shaft. The vertical pivot is mounted to the watercraft.
In the present invention, the oar lock fits watercraft oar lock receptacles that have upwardly extending centerline axes. Furthermore, the oar lock of the present invention allows the oar to be feathered to achieve optimum blade angle during the stroke and the recovery. The bearing surface between the oar lock and the oar shaft is not exposed, preventing the entrance of abrasive materials. The oar lock provides a large bearing area to counteract axial forces that are exerted on the oar shaft during rowing.